The only one for me
by km225
Summary: He was the only one for her.TxG-oneshot.


Gabriellas skin glowed,her raven colored curls shining.She looked out into the medow,Her ebony eyes glossy.Two strong arms wrapped tightly around her small body,and His head placed itself on her shoulder.Troy looked out to what his girlfriend of four years was looking at.He could'nt beleive this was it,this was the end.He pulled her body closer to him,breathing in the scent that he had grown to love through out the years.Gabriella eyes shut tight and she let out a shakey breath,that did'nt go unnoticed by Troy."Brie,Don't worry.We'll see each other again" He reassured her.He placed his lips on her neck,kissing the soft,moist fleshing.Gabriella let a tear spill from her eyes."Troy,your going half way around the world to go to collage.I'm going to harvard."She said.

He turned her around so she was facing him.He looked into her eyes,and spoke"I love you Gabriella Daisy Montez.No matter how far away I am,I'm always going to love you.Nothing's going to keep us apart."He tone was low and serious,his face hard.More tears spilled from her eyes as she heard his words.Her body slightly shook,Her chin quivering.She opened her eyes again,stopping the sobs that we're trying to escape her mouth.He stared at her for a moment before cranning his neck down and connecting his lips with hers.Gabriellas hands flew to his neck,wrapping them around,while Troys hands wrapped around her waist,pulling her closer to him.His touge licked her bottom lip asking her for entrance.Gabriella parted her mouth a little bit,allowing Troy's touge to enter her mouth.Their touges explored eachothers mouth,every now and then rubbing agianst each others causing one to moan.

When air became needed,they both pulled back.Troy rested his forhead against hers,his cheast heaving up and down for the lack of oxygen.She closed her eyes."I'm going to miss you"She whispered.He smiled slightly at her before placing his lips on hers again.His lips layed against hers.He pulled away."I'm going to miss you too"He told her.Her eyes opened as she looked at him,tears spilling down her cheeks.Blue meet brown as they stared at each other lovingly.He pulled her to his cheast,her head resting on it and her hands on either side of her head.She listened to his heart beat,noticeing that their heart beat was the same.She shook and let more tears spill,clentching onto his shirt for dear life,afraid if she let go he'd dissapear.He held onto her body,his head nestled into her bundle of curls."I love you Troy Alexander Bolton"She whispered into his cheast,tears still spilling.He felt his nose and eyes burn,as his own eyes sooon became glossy."I love you too Gabriella Montez"He whispered back,as his own tears spilled from his eyes.

There was a honk from a car,and a yell from Troy's father."COME ON TROY BEFORE YOU MISS YOU PLANE!"He yelled to Troy.Troy seprated himself from Gabriella,Before looking down at her tear stained face.He placed a kiss on her lips,holding them there intill his father honked again.Troy looked into her eyes."I love you so much Brie.Never forget that."He told her as he turned around,Leaving a crying Gabriella Standing in the grass of the meadow.He reached the car,then turned around to look at her.He winked before letting a small wave then stepped into the car.

Gabriella watched as the car left.She fell to her knees and cried.She loved him and was inlove with him.They were leaving each other,and might not see each other for a few years.Her crying turned into sobs.She stood up and walked down the hill to her own car.With one last look at the meadow,she got in and drove away.She needed to move on.They had ended it there because of the distance,and she was'nt going to hurt herself.It was unhealthy."_one things for sure..._"She though.

_Troy Bolton is the only one for me_"

**It sucked,I am aware of that.I've been trying to finish my third chapter of lost in you,but i'm having writers block with that story.I kinda liked this oneshot though.Tell me what you think.PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-km225**


End file.
